The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a plastic latch pivotally assembled thereto. The electrical connector further includes a grounding device for establishing a grounding path with a receptacle in which the electrical connector is mated.
Electrical connector with latches is widely used between plug and receptacle connectors to ensure reliable electrical connection therebetween. However, in some circumstance, such as when the plug is made from die-cast, a grounding path is required between the plug and the receptacle.
One of the approaches is to provide a metal latch which functions engagement as well as grounding. However, it is preferable to perform the engagement and grounding between the plug and receptacle separately.
FIGS. 8A and 8B disclose an approach suggested by Small Form Factor Committee on the HSSDC-2, SFF-8421, Page 17.
It is an object of this invention to provide an electrical connector in which a plastic latch and grounding device are separately formed thereon to provide a reliable electrical connection as well as grounding.
In order to achieve the objective set forth, an electrical connector in accordance with the present invention comprises a lower half defining a supporting socket adjacent to a first end thereof and an upper half is assembled to the lower half. A latch is pivotally assembled to the supporting socket of the lower half. A grounding device is attached to the upper half for electrically establishing a grounding path to a receptacle in which the electrical connector is mated. Interengaging device formed between the upper and lower halves and includes a pair of recesses defined in the lower half, and a pair of latching legs snugly received in the recesses.
Other objects and further features of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which:
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a lower half of a housing of an electrical connector in accordance with the present invention;
FIG. 2 is a perspective view of a latch in accordance with the present invention;
FIG. 3 is a perspective view in which the latch is assembled to the lower half;
FIG. 4 is a perspective view of an upper half to be assembled to the lower half of FIG. 1;
FIG. 5 is a perspective view of a grounding tab assembled to the upper half of the housing;
FIG. 6 is a perspective view of the electrical connector in which all elements are assembled;
FIG. 7 is a perspective view of the electrical connector viewed from a reverse direction of FIG. 6; and
FIGS. 8A and 8B are perspective views showing a plug and receptacle arrangement specified in a HSSDC-2 Standard.